


בלשים ומשוררים

by orphan_account



Category: Tolle Elle/Kum Kra
Genre: Anal Sex, Eating Disorders, Gay Sex, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, psychological abuse
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: סקס בין שתיים מהדמויות האהובות עלי כי למה לא. אף אחד לא יקרא את זה גם ככה.הזהרות: הפרעות אכילה, התעללות פסיכולוגית הקשורה להפרעות אכילה.
Relationships: Nahum Farkash/Elish Ben Zaken





	בלשים ומשוררים

**אליש**

מצלצל הפעמון ואליש ניגש לאינטרקום. נחום מחכה ליד דלת הבניין. אליש נפגש איתו רק פעמים בודדות וכבר עבר כמה זמן מאז הפעם האחרונה, אבל לפני כשעה הוא שלח הודע לשאול האם אפשר לקפוץ.

אליש פותח את הדלת, מקבל אותו בנשיקה בלחי (ריח של בושם יקר) ומכבד אותו בכוסית מבקבוק הוויסקי שעומד על שולחן הקפה. בוחן אותו מלעמלה עד למטה בזמן שהוא לוגם. רזה וגבוה. שיער בלונד כהה, או חום בהיר. פנים עדינות. משדר משהו נשי, אבל כמו סוג מסוים של אישה, נחשית. עיניים גדולות שקופות, עור לבן, אף נשרי דק. לחיים שקועות. קצת יותר מדי שקועות, הוא לא נראה בריא. מתחת לעיניים שקיות סגולות כבדות. הקמטים הדקים מסביב לעניים ולפה מורים על כך שהוא בשנות הארבעים לחייו, אבל לבושו אופנתי כמו של בחור צעיר יותר: חולצה שחורה צמודה של קסטרו עם ציור לבן. ג'ינס צמודים דהויים באופן מלאכותי. יוצאות הדופן הן נעלי עור הישנות אך המבריקות ממשחה. אליש מביט שוב כלפי מעלה, אל זרועותיו. דקות, מכוסות בפלומה בלונדינית וכמה סימני מתיחה. ציפורניים מטופחות. על פרק ידו השמאלית נח שעון טכנולוגי, מכוער, סופר קלריות. במוחו של אליש עולה השערה, והוא מחליט לבחון אותה.

"אתה רעב?"

נחום קופץ בהפתעה לנוכח השאלה הבלתי צפויה.

"לא... תודה."

אליש מרים קלות את כתפיו. "טוב, אולי בעצם עדיף..."

"אה?" הבעת בלבול.

מבוכה מעושה. "נראה לי השמנת קצת מאז הפעם האחרונה שהתראנו."

נחום מרים גבה. התנועות אלגנטיות, מדודות. אליש מתקרב קצת, מחייך קלות וטופח בעדינות על הבטן הקעורה. "נראה לי שהבטן שלך התעגלה קצת... אתה צריך להזהר."

בעל כורחו, נחום נראה מודאג. הוא בולע רוק. על לחייו עולה סומק קל. וגם, תגובה בלתי צפויה: משהו מתעורר בתוך המכנסיים הצמודים. "אתה באמת חושב?"

"אפשר...?" מבקש רשות אליש ומוריד לנחום לאט את החולצה. נוגע קלות ומעמיד פני מהרהר. תופס קפל עור עודף. "כן, לא היה לך את הצמיג הזה בפעם הקודמת."

"ממ..." נבוך, לא יודע כיצד להגיב למצב "אם אתה רוצה אני יכול ל..."

אליש צוחק צחוק מלבב. "לא, מה פתאום!" במתקתקות: "בעייני אתה הכי יפה איך שאתה" (מאיפה נחת עליו הרוע הזה?) ובמתיקות כנה יותר: "בוא הנה". הוא תופס את נחום ומנשק אותו נשיקה עמוקה, צולל לעולם של עונג וטעם ליסטרין. תוך כדי מוביל אותו אל הספה. מושיב אותו על חיכו ועובר לנשק את הצוואר, את עצם הבריח, את החזה. החזה קריר ומתוח, שם אין עור עודף. הידיים מטיילות אל מתחת לג'ינס. תוך כדי, נחום כבר פותח את החגורה של אליש וניגש להעיר את הזין.

אליש הופך את נחום בתנועה פתאומים ומעט גסה, מסיים להפשיט אותו ומתפשט בעצמו. מכניס אצבעות מחוספסות אל החור של התחת של נחום, מוציא ומכניס ומוציא. נחום משמיע קול קטן של כאב עצור. אליש יורק וממשיך. תופס אותו בומתניים הצרות, החמודות, מכניס את הזין ומתחיל לזיין. הגב של נחום קמור. החוליות של עמוד השדרה בולטות ביופי מוזר. "לא נשי," חושב אליש, " _זוחלי_." ושוב, "נחשי," כמעט ויכול לדמיין שורת קשקשים בוהקים.

הוא מוציא את הזין והופך את נחום, משעין אותו על הגב. מכסה את הגוף הקטן בנשיקות. לאחר מכן מרים את רגליו ומכניס את הזין שוב. פניו של נחום מתוקות, פונות לאחור. טיפת זיעה זולגת על המצח. העיניים חצי עצמות, והריסים הארוכים והבהירים כמעט ומלטפים את לחייו. הוא גונח אנחות חמודות, ענוגות, שמקשיחות את הזין של אליש יותר. עכשיו הוא מזיין אותו חזק יותר למשך כמה שניות, ואז גונח, גומר. גם נחום גומר, מותש. אליש מחייך, מנשק אותו על המצח ואוסף את הטורסו הקטן אליו, מלטף את העורף קלות. הוא שומע נחירות שקטות. פניו של נחום שעונות על החזה של אליש. זה מחייך לעצמו ומעביר את אצבעו על הקווים הדקים של האוזן של נחום. נזכר בתרמית וחש דקירת אשמה. תכף, כשיתעורר, הוא יתוודה.

אליש מתעורר ומרים את ראשו בהפתעה. לא עבר הרבה זמן, אולי עשר דקות? אבל בפיו טעם מר. גם נחום מתעורר מהתנועה הפתאומית. הוא קם ומתלבש בשקט, בתנועות יעילות, ממציא מתוך אחד מכיסי הג'ינס שלו מסטיק בטעם מנטה חריפה. אליש פותח את הפה, מנסה לזכור איך מדברים, אבל נחום כבר לבוש ובדרך לדלת. "אני צריך לעבוד מוקדם מחר, לילה טוב".

הדלת נסגרת. אליש רוכן אל השולחן ומוזג לעצמו עוד כוסית.

***

"הלו?"

"נחום?"

"מדבר."

"נחום, זה אליש."

"תראה נחום, אני לא יודע איך להגיד. רציתי להתנצל על אתמול."

"אליש, בחיאת."

"אתה יודע ש...?"

"אני יודע ששיקרת לי. אני לא יודע ולא מעניין אותי בכלל לדעת למה עשית את זה. כן, האמנתי לך לרגע, אני מניח שאני חב לך תודה, הדלקת לי נורה אדומה, זה נכון. עוד משהו?"

שתיקה.

"אתה פנוי הערב?"

"לדבר איתי על הפרעות אכילה?"

"אפשר, אבל חשבתי יותר על לזיין אותך."

אחר כך נחום התחיל לבקר בדירתו של אליש לעתים יותר קרובות. אליש התחיל לצפות לביקורים האלה. לא שהתאהב בו, הרעיון להתאהב בגבר כלל לא נתפש בעיניו. ובטח לא במישהו בלתי נסבל כמו נחום, שלא סלח לו על איך שהשתעשע על חשבונו באחת מפגישותיהם הראשונות. אבל היה משהו קסום בשעות שבילו יחד, נחום היה יצור קסום. משהו מדליה נגע בו, חשב אליש לפעמים. כשהגיע לבקר בערב שלמחרת המאורע הצהיר שיישמח מאוד אם יוכלו בבקשה להזדיין על המיטה במקום על הספה הזאת שהוא חושד ששינתה לו את הצורה של השלד. לאחר מכן לא טרח יותר לבקש שום דבר, ואליש לא היה מציע. אם רצה משהו, היה לוקח כאילו נמצא בביתו. גם לא היה מדבר עם אליש יותר ממה שהכרחי, שהיה בעיקר כדי לתת פקודות הנוגעות למה שיקרה במיטה.

הסקס היה טוב, מהיר ואנרגטי, בלי דיבורים והקדמות מיותרות. ולפעמים התרחש פעמיים או שלוש באותו מפגש. אבל הכי טוב היה כשנחום היה מגיע עייף, ולאחר מעשה נרדם בזרועותיו של אליש. זה היה מקפיד שלא להרדם יותר, כי לחבק את נחום הישן היה טוב לפחות כמו הסקס עצמו. הוא היה קסום עם פגמיו הרבים; דווקא בשל פגמיו הרבים: הבוז והקרירות שדאג להפגין, ואם כבר דיבר, קולו המעצבן והצורמני משהו (כמו של איזו _כלבה לבנה_ ), רזונו המוגזם והעור העודף על בטנו וזרועותיו, סנטרו המעט חלש מדי, העייפות התמידית והריקנות שנרמזו מעיניו האפורות. אז אליש היה אוסף אותו בין זרועותיו כמו חפץ יקר ערך וחושב על נדירותו ונדיפותו. פיזית, הוא לא היה גדול בהרבה, אבל נחום הרגיש כל כך שברירי, כל כך זקוק להגנה, כמו ציפור קטנה או נערה צעירה או גור חתולים.

עכשיו למשל, הם מכורבלים בכפיות. אליש מלטף את הבטן והחזה של נחום, הלוך ושוב עם היד המחוספסת שלו. העור רך, חמים עכשיו שהוא ישן, ומכוסה בפלומת שיער רכה עוד יותר. המתניים מרגישות כל כך קטנות, כל שבריריות, כאילו הוא היה יכול למחוץ או לקרוע אותן בלי הרבה מאמץ. הוא מרגיש גל של גירוי בזין לנוכח הרעיון, אבל זה יכול לחכות. הוא מנשק את העורף, איפה שהשיערות מתחילות לצמוח. מזיז אותן קצת בתנועה עדינה של האצבע וחושף אוזן דקיקה, שבשינה נצבעה באדום בוהק. אליש נותן לה נשיקה זכה. הוא עובר ללטף את הצוואר, מרגיש את הגרוגרת המעט בולטת. הוא היה רוצה לבלוע אותה. ועכשיו למטה, אל הזין שכרגע שפוף, חמים ולך. לא גדול מדי, אבל אליש מניח שנחום משתמש בו היטב, מהפעמים הבודדות שהתעקש לנסות אותו עליו. אליש לא מצא הנאה בפעולה בהיותו בצד המקבל, אבל הוא חיכה בסבלנות שנחום יקבל את העונג שלו, מניח שהדבר יוכל אולי להשתלם לו בהמשך. ועכשיו הוא נוגע מאחור, בתחת של נחום. ממשש את החריץ והלחיים. גם הן מעט רזות מדי, אבל -הוא צובט בעדינות- עדיין מצליחות לשמור על עסיסיות מסוימת. בקיצור, אין לאליש תלונות כלפי התחת הזה. אין לו תלונות בכלל כלפי הנער היפה הזה, שברוב נדיבותו מאפשר לא דרך קבע להנות מחסדיו. נער? כן, עכשיו שהוא ישן הוא אינו נבדל בדבר מנער, נער מתוק שיש לאהוב ולהגן עליו. אליש היה מעדיף למות ולא לתת נחום הער לשמוע הגיגים אלה, אבל מה לנחום הער ולאליל הקטן שנח עכשיו בין זרועותיו? הוא מחבק אותו חזק יותר, קרוב יותר ללבו.

**נחום**

הוא מתראה עם אליש די הרבה בזמן האחרון, מי היה אומר? ולחשוב שהכל התחיל בגלל פגישה מקרית. הוא חייב להודות שזה נח, שיש מאהב קבוע. ואליש מתאים לתפקיד, אין לו תלונות. זה נחמד למדי להיות בזרועותיו של גבר מבריק. כולם חייבים לנסות את זה לפחות פעם אחת. אם כי בזהירות, כי הדבר ממכר. נחום יודע שאליש מבריק, למרות שאליש לא טורח לשוחח איתו, הם אינם ידידים. כנראה כי הדברים נהיו קצת מוזרים ביניהם אחרי הבדיחה בטעם רע של אליש. הדבר מוזר בעיני נחום בעיקר כי זה מסוג הדברים שהוא רגיל להיות זה שעושה אותם לאחרים, ולא זה שאחרים עושים אותם לו. אבל זה לא משנה, יש לו מספיק אנשים לשוחח איתם. והתקרית איכשהו הביאה בעקבותיה הרבה מאוד סקס.

אליש הזה, הוא די התגשמות של פנטזיה ארוטית. גם חדות מוחו. גם הזין הגדול, הקשה, הלא מתעייף, שמסוגל להכות בנחום ולמלא אותו, למלא אותו באורות כחולים ורוטטים של עונג, שכאילו טסים דרך הורידים מהתחת שלו אל כל שאר הגוף ומתפוצצים. וגם עוד משהו. אליש אינו נאה באופן ייחודי, פנים מרוקאיות די סטנדרטיות, גוף שעיר יחסית. הוא גם אינו גדול בהרבה מנחום או שרירי בכלל, אבל יש בו משהו אחר, איזו קשיחות, מוצקות בגפיים. וחוזק פנימי שמוקרן אל החוץ. גבריות, אבל לא מהסוג הזול, הרברבני, אלא משהו שקט, עורב באפלה, משהו שיכול להרוג אותך או להגן עליך מכל מכאובי העולם החיצון, לפי גחמתו.

הרבה פעמים אליש מתיש אותו כליל, ואז נחום מרשה לעצמו לצלול לשינה בין הסדינים הקרירים והנקיים. לפעמים הוא מתעורר ומרגיש את אליש מנשק ומלטף אותו, מחבק אותו חזק. מעביר את ידיו המחוספסות לאורך גופו של נחום: נוגע בבטן, בחזה, מתעכב על הצוואר, ואז למטה, בזין, ובתחת. מדי פעם נותן נשיקה במיקום אקרעי. הדבר כל כך נעים שנחום ממשיך להעמיד פני ישן, נזהר כל העת לא להוציא קולות שיסגירו את ערותו. ולפעמים הוא מראש מעמיד פנים כנרדם, רק כדי להתענג על אותן נגיעות אוהבות, מגוננות. כן, הדבר ממש נפלא.

***

מצאו את המאהב של נחום מת לאחרונה. מאוד עצוב, מאוד _מעצבן_ , עד שפיתחו שגרה כל כך נוחה, ועכשיו יצטרך למצוא מאהב חדש. אומרים משהו על מנת יתר, אבל איכשהו לנחום יש תחושה שאיך קוראים לה, האיוול מאסטרמיינד, מעורבת. הוא שוקל להתקשר לקוסטה, אבל זה עדין מדי, ונחום התרגל שתוקעים אותו חזק, שממלאים אותו עד הסוף. ושלא מזיינים לו בשכל תוך כדי זיון. בקיצור, הוא יצטרך למצוא מאהב חדש. מאוד עצוב.


End file.
